


Captured in the Woodland Realms

by Inazea



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inazea/pseuds/Inazea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You entered Mirkwood without permission and got captured and brought to the King who has other plans for you than letting you rot in the dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feast

**Author's Note:**

> My first intention was to write a short story but I have too many ideas and inspirations so this will have multiple chapters. I'm not a native speaker so please let me know if you find any mistakes.  
> I really hope you like it. (if you have any ideas or want to read something special in future chapters, just let me know. And I'm really sorry that the actual sex scene is so short, it will be longer next time, I promise!)

You wake up on a soft matress. Your head feels heavy, you keep your eyes closed and stretch yourself as your hand is touching something soft and warm, it feels like skin. You open your eyes quickly and see an elf lying next to you.  
He is beautiful with his delicate features and long, golden, silky hair.  
You don't dare to wake him up, instead you take a look around. Next to the bed are empty wine bottles, your robe and a long silver robe, apparently the elf's robe, right next to a crown.  
Suddenly it hits you. You have entered Mirkwood without permission, were captured by guards and brought before the King Thranduil. But instead of immediately locking you up, he has circled you slowly, like a predator its prey. He looked you over with his blue eyes.  
"A human." He spits the words out contemptuously.  
He turned to the guards . "Do not lock her away, I still need her . " Then he grabbed your arm and pulled you along. At that point your memory got lost.

Just now you realize that the elf is awake. He sits on the edge of the bed, his back turned to you. Suddenly he stands up, puts on his robe and without looking at you, he says "Put your robe on!" in his deep, authoritarian voice. Then he leaves the room without looking back one last time.  
You get up, feeling a little dizzy, and put on your robe. Slightly confused you look around again and wonder what you should do. Then you decide to simply leave the dormitory. Outside a guard is already waiting for you. "Follow me" he says and you do as you're told. You go down several flights of stairs, past some cells. Suddenly the guard stops, opens a cell door and pushes you in. Behind you you hear the door getting locked.  
You sigh and sit down on the bench. With you head resting on your hands , you look outside.  
"Did I really expect anything different?" you mumble, then you lay down and stare at the ceiling.

You lay there some time, you don't know how long, when a guard puts a bowl of steaming water and a rag in your cell. " Wash yourself! " instructs the guard and leaves.  
You probably have no choice but to pursue this command, so you take off your robe, dive the rag into the warm, fragrant water and clean every inch of your body with it.  
Then you put your robe back on and sit down, waiting for the bowl to get picked up. But instead of the bowl, you get picked up. A guard opens the door and tells you to come with him. He leads you back upstairs, but not to the dormitory.  
Finally you stand in front of a large gate. It gets opened, you are sent in and the door closes behind you.  
In the middle of the hall stands a long table full of food an there is a large chair at the end. Thranduil is sitting on it and looks at you intently while he points to the seat next to him.  
Looking to the ground, you go to him and sit down . Your eyes wander to the food that stands between your and Thranduil's plate.  
"Eat" commands the elf. You nod and put a small portion on your plate, he does the same.  
As you eat, he holds a glass in his hand.  
"Wine ," he says. You shake your head and say " no, thank you. "  
"That was not a question," he replies coldly and places the glass next to your plate.  
Now you look at him properly. He smiles, but the smile isn't meant for you but for knowing that he is more powerful than you. He looks at you so you take the glass hastily and take a sip. It is sweeter than any wine you have ever tasted before.  
Thranduil nods and turns back to his meal .  
After the feast, an elf comes in and cleans up . When he's done and gone, Thranduil tells you to get up. You do as you were told and you place yourself behind your chair. The elf stands up aswell and examines you just like at your arrival.  
Thranduil is tall and slender, his blond hair hanging over his shoulders, his crown resting on his head.  
A smile spreads across his face as he watches you. You catch yourself thinking that his smile was the most beautiful smile you have ever seen.  
The elf fumbles at your robe before it slides down slowly and falls to the ground. Again, the King of Mirkwood runs around you and looks you over.  
Your heart is racing, you are scared. Although the elf in front of you is attractive, he has an intimidating authority and his gaze is cold and piercing.  
Now he is behind you and you feel his hand on your ass, squeezing it a bit.  
He comes back to your front side and looks you into the eyes, but you cannot withstand his gaze.  
With his long, tender fingers he caresses your cheeks, sliding down your neck until he finally reaches your breasts. You tremble slightly and have goosebumps. Thranduil takes the already hard nipple of your right breast between his thumb and index finger and stimulates it a little.  
You look up at him, a big grin can be seen on his face and you feel like you could lose yourself in his beautiful grin. Suddenly you feel your heart is racing and Thranduil's hand has already wandered deeper. He strokes your belly, just below your belly button he hesitates a moment, then he goes even deeper.  
He puts his hand between your legs and gently caresses your lips, then he strokes through the slit. As he touches your clit, a shiver drives through your spine and you feel aroused.  
You moan softly, but you are frightened to admit that you are willing to surrender to your desire and to that elf.  
Would it make any sense to resist? Thranduil is the king and gets what he wants anyway.  
He pushes you slightly towards the table and lifts you up so you can sit on it .  
When his robe falls down, you see his hard cock looming beneath his pants and now you certainly know what will happen to you.  
The elf opens his pants and his full size springs out, throbbingly. He approaches you, takes your legs and signals you, that you shall wrap them around his waist . You do that without hesitation.  
Surprisingly gently Thranduil pushes your upper body down until you are lying on the table.  
Slowly he slides into you; you moan in pleasure but you're too scared to look at him, so you keep your eyes closed.  
You hear his heavy breathing and feel a hand massaging your breast while Thranduil moves slowly in you. You draw the legs closer so that the King is pressed against you, he groans and begins to move faster .  
He pushes harder and harder inside you, your moaning is now louder but you still don't open your eyes although you found pleasure in surrendering to this graceful elf.  
Suddenly, you feel the elf tremble, his moaning is loud and after he reaches his climax, his body relaxed again. He pulls his cock out. You open your eyes, confused, and see Thranduil buttoning up his pants.  
Was that it?  
Thranduil lifts up his robe. Then he looks at you intently. "Put on your clothes " can his deep voice be heard.  
You feel empty and angry at the same time. He used you an you wonder why you could ever expect anything else from him. You jump off the table and glare at him, but the king only buttones up his robe, smiling coldly, before he summons his guards.  
When you're done, one of the guards grabs you by the arm and pulls you back to the cells, where he locks you up again. Then Thranduil appears at the cell door.  
You look into his cold eyes and even though you feel hatred towards him, you're enchanted by his beauty.  
"Get some rest. I have lots of plans for you tomorrow." He turns away and leaves.


	2. Personal servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil pays you a visit in your dungeon cell, ordering you to be his personal servant for the evening.

You're lying in your cell, asleep, until the creaking of hinges wakes you up .  
You open your eyes and you see a tray with a jar with water and some food on it. Since you're hungry, you help yourself without hesitation.  
After breakfast you go back to the bench; a guard comes and picks up the tray. You don't mind him any further until you hear a familiar voice. A few words in Elvish are exchanged, then Thranduil enters the cell. Outside you see the guards, who usually patrol the dungeon, go away.  
With his familiar, cold glance the slender elf watches you but he says nothing. Finally you dare to break the silence : "Why do you keep me imprisoned?"  
A smile flits across his face before he answers: "You've entered my realm without permission. "  
"But I'm no danger and also no use to you! "  
"You're not? " With this question he pulls you off the bench, so that you're standing in front of him .  
Thranduil quickly grabs one boob and squeezes it slightly, while he pushes you against the wall. You look him in the face, again you notice the joy he has because of his superiority.  
Suddenly, he does something that you did not expect of him. His face comes close to yours and without hesitation he presses his lips on yours, his tongue carves between your lips.  
This is not a romantic kiss, it is full of lust .  
The kiss is long and intense, but suddenly Thranduil interupts it, grabs you by the shoulders and turns around. You your hands against the wall and your robe is pushed up. Thranduil slaps you on the rear, then, without a warning, he lets a finger slip into you. Close to your ear you can hear his voice: "Moan for me!"  
You begin to moan quietly but as the elf adds another finger and pushes them deeper into you, your moans become louder. You feel a deep desire, but Thranduil pulls his fingers out of you. They shine in the meager light that falls through the cell door.  
Once again the king grabs you and this time he pushes you towards the cell door, but not to let you out.  
You hold tight to the bars and look back. Thtanduil's robe and pants are unbuttoned, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing, his penis is long and hard, the tip gleams. He walks towards you, takes your robe and holds it up as he penetrates you.  
A moan escapes you. With both hands Thranduil holds your breasts and squeezes them gently.  
Unlike yesterday in the dining room, he isn't gentle with you this time. Reckless and driven by lust he thrusts his penis into you again and again, his moans and grunts are loud, just like yours, and you wonder if any other prisoners or guards are near and know what is happening, but you don't care enough. You feel the king's hard penis in you and feel desire.  
"Oh Thranduil "you moan. Suddenly, the elf does not move anymore. You want to take a look back, then you hear him laugh and he starts to thrust into you with even greater force and almost makes you scream. Now he squeezes your breasts more tightly together and in a deep voice he asks:"Who is your king?"  
Quietly you stammer , " Y... you ... "  
"Louder!" With a bang his hand lands on your butt.  
You say as loud as possible: "You are ... my king."  
With these words he bites into your neck gently, you feel his hot breath and get to the brink of ecstasy until you are finally redeemed and come with a loud groan. Thranduil grunts and moans aswell into your ear before he shoots his cum into you.  
With a satisfied grin he lets go of you. You lean on the cell door and watch the graceful Elf buttoning his pants and robe.  
"Tonight there will be a banquet. "He looks at you intently.  
What is this? An invitation to dine with him?, you ask yourself.  
"You will be my personal servant." He pushes you to the side, yelling something in Elvish and waits. Shortly after that, a guard with some fabric and a washbowl appears.  
"Wash yourself and put this on." Thranduil says, takes the stuff and put it on the cell floor, then he leaves you alone.  
Although he has used you again, you are satisfied. This time he has not denied your orgasm.  
Smiling, you pull off your robe, you feel a drop of warm sperm running down the inside of your left thigh. This is the first spot you wash.  
When you're finally done, you lift up the fabric.  
You hold a silvery white floor-length robe in your hands, it is kept simple and has a tight cut. As you put it on, you realize that it is a little too long.  
You sit on the bench and wait that you will be picked up for the banquet. Meanwhile you no have no choice but to think about the events of the last two days.  
You realize that you find the Elvenking Thranduil very attractive, just his voice does things to you, but as long as your desires don't get satisfied, your fear outweights the attraction, because he is unpredictable and dominant. He takes what he wants and that is currently you. You ask yourself why. He did not seem to be happy about you when you got captured. And you wonder if he will set you free some day.

***

You hear footsteps and Thranduil appears at your cell door. It gets opened and you step out. Outside are two more guards. The Elvenking is eyeing you up and down, nodding almost imperceptibly, turns around and leaves. You look confused before you are pushed by the guards.  
"You will follow every order I give you. Only my orders. Do you understand?" asks Thranduil.  
"Yes."  
" Yes what? "  
"Yes, I understand, my king."  
Finally we reach the gate leading into the dining room. You stand next to the king and the gate opens.  
The long table is now full with food and drinks, many Elves are sitting around it. You go to the end of the table where Thranduil seats himself in his big chair.  
A young Elf who has a certain similarity with Thranduil, looks at you suspiciously and then turns to the king, but you do not understand what they talk about.  
Without looking at you, Thranduil you holds out his glass of wine. First you do not understand why, but then you remember the reason for your presence and you grab the wine carafe and pour some wine into his glass.  
For the next two hours you do nothing more than serving Thranduil, you're his personal servant.  
But as he had already drunk a few glasses of wine, he is calling you . He gives you a pat on the butt and signals you to sit on his lap. Legs apart you sit on his left leg and look at him, slightly confused but he puts one arm around you, with one hand on your breast and kneads it gently while he talks with another Elf.  
Soon after that he starts to bounce with the leg you sit on. Again and again his leg presses against your clit and you feel aroused.  
When he sends you to get more wine for him, you get up and notice the wet spot you left on his leg.  
Afraid you look at Thranduil, when he noticed the stain, he just smiles. He turns to the elf next to him, then he gets up and runs after you to the center of the table. He grabs you by the arm and whispers "Come with me!" into your ear, and pulls you out of the room, down a few stairs and to the room where you woke up the day after your arrest.  
Inside, you notice the big bed which, like almost everything, is decorated with antlers; in the middle of the room is a jacuzzi.  
You go to bed where Thranduil opens your robe, throws it next to the bed and presses you onto the soft mattress, then he undresses himself. Now you see him fully nude from the front for the first time, his body is graceful and handsome. You see his hard penis and you already spread your legs automatically but the king grabs them and puts them on his shoulders before he slowly penetrates you. You both moan at the same time when he is deep inside you.  
He slides in and out repeatedly and rhythmically; with one hand he plays with your nipples, strokes them, pinches them, pulls at them carefully .  
His other hand is on your vagina, with his thumb circling over the clitoris which excites you even more.  
This time the sex is different than before. It seems to be gentle, almost lovingly, and you enjoy it. Again, your fear of Thranduil has disappeared. You watch him, the aroused expression on his face, you hear how he moans. Yet you don't look each other in the eyes.  
Suddenly he bends down and begins to kiss you like crazy, your tongues swirl around each other until both of you reach your climax.  
Thranduil gives you one last kiss before he drops down next to you. His long, blond hair touches your face and you look over at him and wait for a command or that he calls the guards to pick you up, but nothing happens. Instead he lies next to you, eyes closed and breathing evenly. He must have fallen asleep.  
You decide to go nowhere and prefer to wait but shortly after that you fall asleep .


	3. Going for a swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I'm really busy editing another, rather long, fanfiction I wrote in November. I hope it won't take me so long to upload the fourth chaper. So long, enjoy. ;)

You wake up, a few lights illuminate the dormitory.  
As you turn around, you notice that the Elf is not there. You look around, but you're the only person in the room.  
The door opens and Thranduil enters, followed by an elf with a tray. Thranduil takes the tray and sends the elf away, then he puts the tray onto the bed and sits down next to it. You discover a wine carafe, two glasses and various fruits.  
Immediately you feel hungry and try hard not to grab one of the fruits but Thranduil redeems you with an elegant gesture towards the tray and you start to eat.  
The elf pours wine into the glasses and hands you one but you just take a small sip, then you put the glass aside. Unlike Thranduil, who empties his glass in one draught.  
After breakfast, Thranduil gets up and orders you to come along with him. As you walk next to him, you realize that he staggers slightly. Probably because of the alcohol.  
You are doing nothing more than walking around in the dormitory but as you stand in the middle of the room in front of the jacuzzi, you finally dare to ask what has happened on the first night of your arrival.  
The king looks at you and says quietly:"Nothing."  
He keeps a straight face but you know that he is lying.  
Suddenly, and for the first time since your arrival, Thranduil starts to laugh. And then he pushes you into the jacuzzi and his laughter gets even louder.  
You swim to the edge of the pool and watch the elf who hastily takes off his robe. Greedy your gaze devours his naked body, illuminated only by the glow of the fire.  
Thranduil kneels in front of you, runs his fingers through your wet hair and gives you a kis . You're enjoying the surprisingly gentle kiss to the fullest and your heart beats faster.  
You decide to go a step further and open your mouth slightly to make room for your tongue but Thranduil breaks away from you and gives you an evil eye. Meekly you apologize to him; he gets into the jacuzzi and sits down on a step.  
"Come here," he tells you, and you do as you are told.  
As you're in front of him, he grabs your hips and pulls you towards him. You sit down on his lap, with your legs apart, looking into his face and the Elvenking immediately wraps his strong arms around you and gives you another kiss.  
Of course you wonder whether Thranduil's behavior results from alcohol consumption or if there might be more behind this.  
This time it's the elf who pushes his tongue between your lips, into your mouth and gently strokes your tongue. You respond to the kiss and play with his tongue.  
The arousal is growing in you.  
Your kisses get more and more demanding nad finally Thranduil lifts you up a little and slips closer. You feel his excitement below you. Slowly you sink back and his hard penis slowly slides into you.  
You moan softly in Thranduil's ear as his full length is finally in you. You move up and down and look into the Elvenking's eyes, his hands cup your breasts and squeeze them gently. Shortly after, he lets go of them, wraps his arms around you again and pushes you against him.  
Slowed down by the water, you ride Thranduil, your head on his shoulder and intimately entwined.  
You remain in this position some time and you enjoy the closeness and intimacy until Thranduil lets go and tells you to get up.  
"Lean over the edge!"  
You nod and just as you want to lean over, the elf grabs you by the arm and look intensely at you until you realize what he wants from you.  
"Yes, my king." He lets go of you, smiling, and you finally lean over the edge of the jacuzzi.  
Thranduil penetrates you from behind and the gentleness from before is gone.  
You got him so excited that he has take you immediately and cum in you.  
After he reaches his climax, you turn around and sit on the edge.  
Again, the elf gives you a kiss, this time he kisses a trail down your body.  
First your lips, then your neck, down to your breasts, your belly and finally he spreads your legs and buries his beautiful face between your thighs.  
You feel his hot breath, followed by his warm, soft tongue sliding through your slit and making you moan.  
Thranduil sucks on your clit and massages it with his tongue which is getting faster and faster. Just before you cum, the elf lets two fingers slide into you and moves them rhythmically.  
With a loud groan, fingers clawed in Thranduil's long, blond hair, you reach your climax.  
The Elvenking has a smile on his face and gives you a kiss on the inner thigh, then he gets out of the jacuzzi and grabs two towels.  
He hands one to you and says that you should dry yourself.  
Then you get back to the bed. Thranduil takes a handful of grapes from the tray and puts one between his soft lips but instead of swallowing it, he gets closer to your face until his mouth and the grape are in front of your mouth. You part your lips and Thranduil pushes the grape with his tongue into your mouth, your lips and tongues touch and you get goose bumps.  
Thranduil smiles, eats the remaining grapes in his hand and then turns to you: "Important matters are waiting for me. Don't leave this room under any circumstances, do you understand?"  
"Yes, my king."  
Nodding, the elf turns away and leaves you alone.  
You can not help but grin as you think about how he has treated you today. Gentle and anything but authoritarian, kind of loving. Like a mistress.  
At the thought of that, your heart begins to race again and you feel happy.


	4. The King's Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your love affair continues on Thranduil's throne but you'll make a bitter discovery in the end.

Two days have passed since your love affair in the hot tub, two days you spent alone in Thranduil's dormitory, two days Thranduil has not visited you.  
You were only brought something to eat every now and then.  
And now, as the guards arrive, you realize that you're still a prisoner despite not being locked up.  
"The king is awaiting you in the throne room," one of the guards tells you and asks you to follow them.  
Despite the just discovered truth, your heart races and without hesitation you go with the guards.  
Thranduil sits onn the throne, his long, slender legs crossed, head held high. With a simple gesture, he sent the guards away.  
You're happy to seeing the same king and go immediately to him.  
"Where were you?" you ask him.  
"I have told you. Important matters. And it's not your business anyways."  
You want to say something, but you decide not to.  
After a short silence, Thranduil beckons you. "Come here."  
You step towards him and bow down before the king.  
"Kneel before me," he tells you and immediately you sink on your knees. Thranduil runs his fingers through your hair and plays with it.  
Then he lets go and you look up to him while he opens his pants. You know exactly what he wants from you and you confess that you want it too.  
His hard-on jumps immediately out of his pants and your hand clasps around his penis, you feel the blood rushing through the veins and despite his penis being hard, the skin feels soft and smooth.   
A hand is laid on the back of your head, pushing you gently. Quickly you understand what he wants from you and you open your mouth. You slowly slide your tongue along the shaft and then give the tip a kiss. As you take his penis into your mouth, a low moan escapes Thranduil. You smile briefly, then clasp your lips around his penis and you gently suck on the glans. The precum tastes slightly salty.  
Thranduil's fingers grip your hair, again and again he pushes your head forward and pulls it back so his penis slides through your parted lips.  
He lets go again and steps back, looks down at you.  
"Take your clothes off!" With these words he sits down, his hard penis still peeking out of his pants.  
Slowly you get up and open your robe, eyes on Thranduil. He watches you, watches how your fingers gently open the belt and then widen collar so that your shoulders are visible.  
You continue and your breasts become visible aswell. Thranduil smiles, satisfied with your doing.  
Finally, your robe slips on the floor and you stand naked in front of the throne.  
Thranduil still watches you, his penis in his hand.  
You kneel between his legs again and repeat what you did before stripping off your robe, but this time you move your head quickly and try to take his dick as deep as possible into your mouth. Thranduil's moaning tells you that he likes it at least as much as you do.  
Suddenly you get up and sit on Thranduil's lap, with the intention to slip over his hard-on and ride him but Thranduil pushes you back and gets up.  
"Stop! Do you think you could dominate me, the Elvenking?"  
Hastily you shake your head. "No, I... I..."  
Thranduil pushes you down so you're bent over the throne.  
"That's not nice. You have to be punished." He sounds angry and get afraid of him again. You thought the fear was gone but you are wrong.  
Then the elf begins to spank your ass until it turns slighty red, but suddenly he gently caresses your rear, kneading it every now and then. Suddenly Thranduil lets a finger slip into your wetness but just for a moment, then he pulls it out again.  
Since you no longer feel any touch, you look back at him, confused. Obviousl, Thranduil has stripped off his clothes. He stands tall and wears nothing but his crown and a dirty grin.  
He rubs his hard cock between your lips, his hardness gently pushing against your wet entrance and sliding back to your clit.   
And then, without a warning, he pushes his penis into you, a loud moan escapes you. You hear your moan echoing through the halls but another hard push from behind lets your thought about the possibility of being caught fade.  
He is punding you faster and harder and after some time you can hear both of you groan, Thranduil's hands clawed into your buttocks, you leaning over the throne and clinging to the armrests.  
One of his hands moves forward and begins to rub your clit.  
In this position, he fucks you until you both cum.  
The elf backs up and sits down on his throne before he grabs you by the arm and pulls you towards him so you sit on his lap, then he takes his cloak and covers you both. You cuddle up to him, your heart is racing, you suck the air in through your nose and smell a mixture between sweat, wine and fruits.  
Thranduil grabs your chin and turns your face towards him, presses his soft lips on yours and you wrap your arms around him.  
This simple kiss turns into a sensual kiss and you taste Thranduil's sweet tongue entering your mouth, playing with your tongue and lips.  
As you break away, you finally find the courage to talk about something that is bothering you for days.  
"So I am no longer a prisoner? "  
Instead of answering, Thranduil raises his eyebrows, questioning.  
"As your lover ..." You cannot finish your words, the elven king bursts out laughing.  
"Lover? Hardly. More like my pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter for the next few weeks since I don't have much time but I hope to be able to continue in March.


	5. Legolas' Plan

Pet... You sigh. How could you be so naive? Naive to believe that you actually mean something the king. He became affectionate, he even moved you into his own chambers, you thought he did that to have you close to himself. You were wrong.  
You turn around in bed. You have quarreled with yourself and, although you are disappointed and it was a stab in the heart, you did not want to go back into the cell, you wanted to stay with the king. He lies next to you on his back and sleeps peacefully, his blond, long hair flowing over his pillow.  
You watch him, his bare chest raises and lowers itself, his soft, peachy skin seems to glow in the lights. Slowly you move closer to him, stroking over Thranduil's thick, dark eyebrows with your thumb, over his high cheekbones and his soft lips.  
Although he has hurt you, you are still addicted to him, his beauty has captivated you and your heart still beats faster when you're with him. His hand reaches for yours, he looks at you with his cold, ice-blue eyes, a crooked smile on his face, then he gives you a kiss before he turns away and gets up.  
You turn around in bed and watch the elf as he dresses his tall, slender body in his silver robe and throwing the cloak over his broad shoulders.  
"Wait here for me, food will be brought to you." With these words he disappears out the door and leaves you alone. Your head sinks back down onto the pillow, you stare at the ceiling as the door opens again. You expect a guard or a servant with food but it's the blond elf who sat next to Thranduil at the banquet. He has the same cold look like the King and the same elegant walk with which he sneaks around the bed. At the foot he stops and looks at you intently.  
"What are you doing here?", he asks you .  
You hesitate and don't know what you shall answer but you respond: "I am a prisoner."  
"And yet you are not in the dungeons. So, what are you doing here?"  
"The King has brought me here. "  
His gaze is contemptuously. "You should not detract my father´from his duties. I will ensure that you will be escorted to Lake Town. It was your destination, wasn't it?"  
You nod and you realize that the elf in front of the bed must be Legolas. Thranduil has only once mentioned him briefly.  
Without another word Legolas turns away and sends two guards, who apparently waited outside, in on his way out. They place a silver tray of food on the table and leave.  
While you eat, you are thinking about what you should do. You don't know what Legolas' plans are, if you already have to leave the kingdom today or not, but at least you are sure that without his father's permission, nothing will happen to you.

***

You've spent all day with nothing but eating and relaxing in the jacuzzi. As you lie back in bed, Thranduil enters the dormitory. You quickly hop off the bed and meet him at the door, he takes you in his arms and gives you a kiss, then he lifts you up, carries you a little and throws you on his bed. Without words, but with a meaningful grin, he strips off his robe and you do the same.  
You are aware that this is the only reason for your presence, Legolas has reminded you of this, yet you feel the urge to surrender to Thranduil, every time you see him you feel not only your heart race but also the heat and desire between your legs.  
Thranduil glides over you, caressing your thighs, your stomach, your breasts and nipples, with his hands and lips, and then he puts a hand on your cheek as he slowly penetrates you and groans softly. He gently moves his hips and your lips are pressed against each other, now and then a moan escapes into his mouth.  
After a while you detach yourself from him say "Lie down on your back, please."  
The elf hesitates, then agrees and lies down next to you. You climb over him and let yourself down slowly, centimeter for centimeter his hard penis slides into you while you look each other into the eyes. When you feel his full length inside of you, you let out a moan and move your hips back and forth. Thranduil massages your breasts, caresses your belly and then puts his hands on your hips to help you. Your movements are fast and you moan louder and louder until Thranduil stops you. You look at him, puzzled.  
"Up and down", is all he says. You need think about what he just said, then you know what he wants from you so you move up and down, the elf begins to moan. Every now and then you bend forward to place some kisses onto the King's lips.  
The elf sits up and wraps his arms around you, as you move up and down, his lips are close to yours, you feel his hot, heavy breath.  
Then he caresses your cheek and whispers "you are beautiful", before he shoves his warm tongue between your lips and explores your mouth.  
Slowly but surely you move your hips in your own pace and the elf doesn't lead your hips with his hands anymore, you begin to dominate him. You ride faster and faster until you finally reach your orgasm, then you slump down on Thranduil but he is not done yet. With a few powerful thrusts from below, he also reached his climax and then you both are breathing heavy, your head resting on his shoulder, until you get off him.  
The Elvenking turns to you and runs his fingers through your hair, he looks at you and smiles but the smile fades as he notices your worried expression.  
"What is it?", he asks.  
"Legolas, your son, was here. He... he said I distract you from your duties."  
"I fulfill my duty as conscientiously as ever. Do not listen to him, everything is all right."  
You shake your head. "No, he wants to bring me to Lake Town."  
Suddenly Thranduil's face darkened. "No! You are my prisoner and without my permission no one will take you anywhere!"  
With these words he jumps out of bed, puts on his coat to hide his slender body, then he storms out the door and shouts something in Elvish to the guards.


	6. Loved in the Woodland Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil takes you for a walk to discuss important matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that it took my an eternity to update this fic. Thanks to uni I don't have much time for myself so I hope you can forgive me. Thank you to all those who have supported me and this fic anyways, enjoy! :)

"Come with me," said a deep, familiar voice. You're sitting on a bench in front of the throne room and are lost in thoughts until the voice brings you back to reality.  
As you look up, Thranduil stands in front of you with an outstretched hand.  
His crown rests on his head, and he wears a dark green cloak over his silver shimmering robe.  
You reach out for his hand and stand up, a warm smile plays on Thranduil's lips. You walk a long way until you stand before the gates that lead to the woods.  
"Do you mind a walk in the forest?", the elf asks.  
You shake your head and feel anticipation. How long haven't you been outside? A couple of weeks?  
As the gate opens, sunrays warm your face. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, you smell the typical forest fragrances.  
Thranduil leads you further, over the bridge, and if you look closely, you discover a couple of elves, sitting in trees, with bow and arrows.  
You walk on a narrow path between the trees, suddenly, on a forest glade, Thranduil stops and turns to you.  
"I have spoken to Legolas. He won't do anything without my permission."  
"Hopefully," you say and you let go a sigh of relief. "Do you treat all your prisoners like me?"  
Thranduil looks down and sighs. "You haven't been a prisoner to me since a long time. It is your choice now if you want to stay or leave."  
You nod, not sure how you should respond. You've become accustomed to your life in Mirkwood and your feelings for the graceful elf next to you have become stronger and stronger.  
"Does that mean you're going to leave Mirkwood?", he asks as he notices your nod.  
"What? No, I ... well ... I don't know. My destination, my home, is Lake Town and people are already missing me, for sure."  
Thranduil looks disappointed, he says quitely: "I don't want you to go."  
"What?"  
"When you were caught and brought before me, I was enchanted by your beauty. I had no idea what was going on inside your head, but I knew that I want to keep you. I got to know you better during your stay and you're much more than just my pet. I love you."  
These words hit you hard, you take a deep breath and sit down on the forest floor.  
"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?", Thranduil asks anxiously.  
"No, on the contrary. But it's so... unexpected." You jump back on your feet and smile at Thranduil, then you get closer, stand on your toes and give him a kiss and whisper in his ear: "I love you too."  
The elf looks at you, puzzled. "After all I've done to you?"  
"Of course I was afraid of the big Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood", you look at him and smile, "but your beauty has captivated me. And you became quite loving after some time..." you shrug and your smile turned into a grin.  
Thranduil wraps his long arms around you and for the first time you look deep into his eyes and you' see more than just the cool, penetrating gaze of his blue eyes, the first thing you have in mind are the blue waters of the lake of your home town, mixed with the cold starlight, adored by the elves.  
The Elvenking gives you a kiss on the forehead, drops onto the grass and pulls you with him so that you fall onto him.  
You start to laugh but the elf takes your face in both hands and gives you a long, tender kiss.  
You feel the soft, warm tongue sliding into your mouth slide and then you become demanding; as Thranduil tries to open your robe, you back away.  
"Not here," you say.  
"Why not?"  
"The guards. They could see us."  
Thranduil looks around, there are actually three elves in sight on trees, then he turns back to you: "Someone has to watch over the King so nothing bad happens to him." The he whispers in your ear: "And isn't it nice that the guards can see that you're my lover?"  
"But what will they think when you have an ordinary human as a lover ..." At that moment Thranduil presses his lips onto yours to bring you to silence and finally gets rid of your robe.  
You struggle with yourself but then decide to let him do his thing, maybe he's right, somehow you like to think that everybody knows that there more is between you two. And that this is mutual.  
Your robe slips off your shoulders and sets your breasts free, Thranduil immediately buries his face between them, you put a hand on his head, stroking over his velvety hair, then he lifts his head again and looks into your eyes.  
Your robe slides down even further, you stand up to take off your robe.  
Thranduil gets up aswell, he lets his coat, which seems to consist of leaves, fall to the floor and opens his pants, pulls it down a bit and his hard penis immediately pops out.  
As he approaches you, you shake your head. "Take off your clothes, please. I want to feel your naked body, your whole body."  
The elf just stares at you, then a smile appears on his face, he pulls down his pants, then he wraps his arms around you again, your nked bodies pressed against each other.  
You remain like that for a moment before you shove Thranduil gently against a tree and tell him to sit down.  
As he sits in the grass, leaning against the tree, you go down on your knees and press your lips onto his but only for a short kiss, then you kiss down his neck, very gently, until you reach his chest.  
The elf in front of you is trained by battle, while you caress his chest muscles you feel his soft skin under your fingers, then you kiss the areas which you have just stroked, wander over his stomach, Thranduil's breath becomes heavy as your lips kiss below his navel.  
Finally you reach his penis, you kiss his shaft, the full erection presses against your lips.  
With your tongue you slide along his penis until you reach the tip, you take it in your mouth and suck gently on it. A moan escapes Thranduil's mouth and you play with the glans before you take the penis all the way into the mouth. You move your head up and down slowly and close your lips tightly around the shaft. Thranduil puts a hand on your head, he clings to your hair and supports your movements, he makes sure that you are going faster, causing him to moan louder.  
After a while he pulls your head up, you look at him puzzled.  
"Sit on me," he manages to say.  
He doesn't have to tell you twice. With a grin on your face you slowly let yourself down, legs apart, as his penis touches you, a shiver runs down your spine, then he penetrates you and you moan loudly.  
The elf, wearing nothing but his crown, wraps his arms around you and places small kisses on your shoulder while you gently move up and down, and placing your hands on his shoulders.  
As you're going faster, the king looks you with a strong desire in his eyes, you have to bite your lips to hold yourself back. You feel the same desire and pleasure and you are happy to be able to share this moment with this man.  
Thranduil's moaning gets louder so you slow down to delay his climax but the elf seems to have different plan and rubs your clit with his thumb. You moan, surprised by his actions. and a dirty grin spreads across Thranduil's face.  
Just before you get to orgasm, Thranduil pulls his hand away, tells you get up, then he leaps to his feet.  
"What's wrong?", you ask, suddelny the elf lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist and he turns around with you, pushes you against the tree and presses his soft lips on yours while he penetrates you.  
One hand holds your back while the other caresses your cheek. As Thranduil stops kissing you, he slides two fingers into your mouth and looks at you lustful, your tongue plays with his fingers, you suck on them a little, they feel warm in your mouth, then he pulls them out and starts to play with your clitoris again, you moan loudly, you are about to orgasm, just like the elven king, as it seems. He moans into your ear while he pounds rhythmically into you.  
Although he is the first to climax, he remains in his position, and makes you orgasm.  
Slowly he pulls his penis out of you and you let yourself down to the forest floor, your arms still wrapped around the tall elf.  
You remain arm in arm until a fresh breeze reminds you that you are not Thranduil's chambers, alone, but in the middle of Greenwood, probably surrounded by rangers who watch over their king.  
Immediately you let go of the elf and pick up your robe. Thranduil watches you putting on your robe, then he asks: "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"Your guards might be watching us."  
Thranduil smiles at you and puts on his clothing, he does not say a word but you link arms with him and go back silently.  
The guards at the gates bow down before their king who doesn't look at them. With his head held high he walks fast and you try very hard to keep pace with him.  
His playful, loving way from before is gone and now he is the king with the cold, piercing gaze again, just the way he was when you first met him.  
You don't let go of his arm until you arrive at his throne where he immediately sits down and points to his lap, you know what he wants, so you sit down.  
Thranduil gives you a kiss on the forehead and wraps his arms around you, you put a hand on his chest and lean your head on his shoulder.  
The very familiar smell consisting of a mixture of wine and dry reaches your nostrils, the smell of the Elvenking Thranduil.  
You cuddle up close to him but after a while Thranduil takes a deep breath and asks the question which was probably on the tip of his tongue all day: "You're going to leave me, aren't you?"  
You don't dare to look at him. "My family, my friends, have already suffered too long, I must return to Lake Town. I'm sorry."  
He speaks to a guard in Sindarin, the guard leaves.  
Thranduil keeps his arms wrapped around you and after a short time the guard returns with a bag and puts it in front of the throne. You recognize the bag right away, it's yours, it was taken from you when you were captured.  
"You better go now, before it's too late and it gets dark outside."  
"But ..." Thranduil puts a finger onto your lips and shakes his head.  
You stand up, the king takes your hand and you go to the gate, which opens in front of you.  
Outside on the bridge, Thranduil takes your face in both hands, he looks at you with a sad expression on his face and gives you a long, soft kiss.  
Before you can say anything, he turns away and disappears inside, the gate is closed again.  
You have a lump in your throat and look at one of the guards but he just looks forward.  
With a deep sigh you grav your bag and turn to leave.  
Your head is full of thoughts. Why did he sent me away so fast? Without another word?  
This elf, who captured and used you, became your lover and now you're alone again, on the way to your home and suddenly you wonder what you shall tell your family.  
I left the road and fucked a certain Elvenking for a couple of weeks?, you think, also wondering what Thranduil has to go through now since he was lusting after a human.  
You look down and see that you are still wearing the robe that Thranduil has given you and you smile. Maybe you will see him again one day.


	7. Your return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years you finally return to the Elvenking Thranduil but your intentions are not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter (finally after a lot more time than I planned), I hope you enjoy! Oh, and don't mind the cheesy lines from time to time.

More than two years after you left Greenwood you are on your way back there. Not a single day has passed without you thinking about Thranduil and the nights you have spent with him.  
You wanted to wear the dress Thranduil gave you but you feared it would draw too much attention so now you carry it in your bag along with some other things you will need on your journey which isn't going to be a long one since a local merchant is going to take you with him on his carriage until you reach the border to Greenwood.  
This said merchant is actually one of the reasons why you are on your way to the Elven kingdom.  
After your return, the news that you have 'connections' in Greenwood made its rounds and some people tried to use it but now finally it seems to be the right time to revisit the Elvenking since the weather is getting colder and the nights longer, your people could use some extra supplies. And you finally get to see Thranduil again although you have mixed feelings about this.  
After your return, you had some time to progress what happened and you realized that no matter how good he treated you in the end, you have been his prisoner, he used you most of the time.  
But now you are ready to be received in audience, you have grown over the past two years.

The road is bumpy and every time the wheels rolls over one of the many orange fallen leaves, a crunchy noise can be heard, you can even smell the leaves and the cold, fresh air.  
You reach the borders of Greenwood in the early afternoon, the merchant gives you a letter adressed to Thranduil and then you bid farewell.  
Two guards stop you as you enter the path to the kingdom but this time you have permission to enter so they let you pass.  
The whole forest looks like it's on fire with all the yellow, orange and red leaves, some still on the trees, others on the floor.  
It looks completely different than the last time you were here but one thing hasn't changed: from time to time you see someone jumping from one tree to the next, the guards patroling the forest.  
Finally you reach the tall gates that lead into the gigantic throne room. Before entering you have to show the guards your invitation letter and then the gates are opened.  
Your heart is pounding and now you get nervous, maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. It's been two years after all, a lot might have changed.  
As you enter, you realize that you must have forgotten how big the hall really is, there are so many pathways above and below you that seem to get lost somewhere deep in the hall.  
A guard stands in front of the path that leads up to the throne, he signals you that you may proceed.  
Eyes fixed on your feet, you continue walking, teaking deep breaths to calm yourself.  
Suddenly another guard stands in front of you so you look up and your heart skips a beat. Behind this guard towers the throne, three elves standin in front of it.  
Two of them are eyeing the third elf, the Elvenking, in his silvery armor, instead of his crown, a circlet of silver is resting on his head, a long grey cape flows from his shoulders to the floor.  
One of the elves talks to him and gestures towards you, then, slowly, Thranduil turns around and suddenly your breath and heart seem to race each other.  
As you are standing there, Thranduil rushes towards you and cups your face with his hands.  
"Melethril nîn", he whispers but as he sees your puzzled face, he smiles and adds: "My beloved."  
You are not sure how to respond but you decide it's best if you play along, there is no good to anger Thranduil right upon your arrival.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long."  
Thranduil shakes his head. "It hasn't been long, don't worry."  
"It's been two years..."  
"Two years are nothing for me, don't forget that. I still missed you."  
You hesitate, then you finally give him a hug. "I missed you too."  
Intertwined you two stand in front of the throne, Thranduil smells just like the dry leaves in the forest.  
After the elves lets go of you, he asks you to follow him into his chambers, which you do although you fear that this might be a bad idea.  
You enter the room, even after two years it seems familiar, nothing has changed and a lot of memories come back to you.  
The elf watches you as you slowly let your gaze wander through the room, from the bed to the jacuzzi and finally to Thranduil, his features softened by the dim candle light.  
He takes you back in his arms and this time you fully enjoy it, you don't want to admit it but for two years you wanted to come back, for two years you craved this man.  
"I have waited for you." His voice was just a tiny whisper, you hardly heard it.  
"There is actually a reason why I'm here."  
Thranduil lets go of you, his eyes are piercing, the same look he had when you were a prisoner. He says nothing so you pull out the letter the merchant gave you.  
Curious, the king takes it and starts to read while walking up and down his chamber.  
After a while he lowers his hands and stares at you for an uncomfortable amount of time, then his voice cracks the silence: "This is what you came for?"  
"Well, I..."  
"I am disappointed. You come before me for some merchant, to get supplies?"  
His eyes are now filled with sorrow and you feel the urge to do something to comfort him but you don't, you just stand there, not knowing what to say or do.  
So he continues: "I am not mad that you brought those matters before me, I am happy to help you. I am mad because you decided to do that right away. As if we are business acquaintances."  
Now you speak up. "My family is very important to me. I think it is only right that I want to make sure everyone I love has enough food in their belly when the winter comes."  
"I unterstand that. But am I not important to you? Don't you love me?"  
You have a lump in your throat, again unable to say anything, and as Thranduil's face turns from sad to angry, you made your decision to get this over with as quickly as possible.  
Your bag glides from your shoulder and you pull out the robe Thranduil gave you when you were his prisoner.  
"I believe this is yours", you say as you press it into his hands. "I don't need it anymore. Now lets talk business and then our ways will part again."  
"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Angrily, Thranduil throws the robe onto the ground and leaps towards you.  
You take a step back but the elf already grabed your arm and holds you tight.  
You are scared and try to pull your arm away, but Thranduil is too strong but he lets go of you by himself and suddenly he looks sad again.  
"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."  
He sits down on his bed, his chest heaving up and down from his deep breaths, then he continues: "Even though two years are a really short span of time for me, my chambers felt empty without you and now I got scared you don't love me anymore. Forgive me."  
For a short amount of time you look at the Elvenking, sitting on his bed, sunk down, still covered in armor as if to protect him from having a broken heart, the same person who usually stands tall with his head held high, even when the times seem rough.  
You sit down next to him and stroke over the armor on his forearm. A hint of a smile could be seen since he can't feel your fingers yet you make an effort.  
"I haven't stopped loving you", you finally said. "You know I had to leave you, and my people really need those supplies. You would do anything for your people, why shouldn't I want to do the same for my people? That doesn't mean this is the only reason I'm here for."  
"You are right.But I am king of my people, I am in charge. You aren't in charge for the people in Lake Town but still you come before me."  
"The chances are better when I'm asking you."  
Thranduil's laughter fills the room, then he nods and gives you a kiss on your forehead.  
As you look up to him, the elf finally places his lips on yours for the first time since you left him.  
Your mood lifts immediately, all the frights are gone aswell as the bad thoughts you had when you finally had time after your return. Instead of getting this done quickly, you give in and put your hands on Thranduil's cheeks and return his kiss.  
The elf pulls you on his lap and runs his fingers through your hair while you two keep kissing as if you're trying to make up for the past two years.  
His cold armor presses against your chest but you don't mind it.  
Suddenly Thranduil takes you and throws you onto his bed, he stands at the foot of the bed and now he's standing tall again as you know him.  
The inside of his cape is red velvet and a contrast to his silvery and partly dark armor.  
He lifts the skirt of your dress and immediately buries his face between your thighs, you squeak in surprise but then you put your hand on Thranduil's head. A soft laughter could be heard from between your legs.  
Without a warning, Thranduil lets his hot, wet tongue glide between your lips and a bolt of pleasure shoots through your body.  
Again and again the elf lets his tongue flick over your clit and you grind your hips against his face.  
His head shows up again und you lay before him, all aroused. The elf gets up and you prepare to complain but he speaks first.  
"I need to feel you with my hands."  
With those words he works on his armor on his forearm and his gloves, trying to pull his hands out. After several tries his gloves lie on the ground and Thranduil is back between your legs.  
Stroking up and down your thighs, he places kisses on your inner thighs and the outer lips, dipping his tongue between them from time to time.  
He parts the lips with his fingers and starts nibbling and sucking on your clit very softly while one finger enters your vagina.  
"Thranduil", you moan, clenching the sheets with one hand and his hair with the other.  
As if to react, the elf lets a second finger glide into you and moves them rhythmically but as your moans become louder, he withdraws his fingers and stands up again.  
Then, slowly to tease you, he walks around the bed until he reaches the bed-head and pulls your dress over your head.  
You want to sit up but the elf presses your shoulders back into the pillow, he leans forward and gives you a kiss on the cheek. Then another one and one on the neck. His tongue traces from your neck to your collarbone, where he places several more kisses until his lips finally come back to yours.  
His kisses are soft and tender but that's not want you want, at least not right now.  
You grab his face and start to kiss him hard, you even let your tongue glide into his mouth, but Thranduil breaks away.  
"This is my kingdom and you do as I wish." He has a stern look, but as he opens his pants and pulls up his breast plate just enough so his already throbbing cock jumps out, his face softens.  
You reach out but again Thranduil takes a step back, the he returns to the foot of the bed and pulls you close to the edge.  
He leans down and kisses your breasts, placing one on each nipple, then he grabs your legs and places them over his shoulders.  
Although you know what he feels like inside you, your heart races and you feel like this is your first time with him.  
As Thranduil slowly enters you, you both moan loudly. Right now there is nothing you want more than the Elvenking.  
The cold armor presses against your inner thighs every time the elf pounds into you.  
Under short, heavy breaths, he murmurs: "This isn't going to take long. I'm sorry."  
You look into his face the whole time, that beautiful face you have missed for so long, this face now displays how aroused Thranduil is.  
After some more punding, the elf's face changes and with a couple of thrusts and load moaning, he cums into you and the face as well as his whole body finally relax.  
Still with his cock inside you, Thranduil massages your clit with his thumb while the other hand plays with the nipple of your left breast, he softly pulls on it and strokes it, the other nipple is being taken care of by his mouth. He licks and sucks on it and you feel a prickle.  
His thumb strokes over your clit in circles with constant speed and not long after you clench the sheets and press your head back into the matress. Suddenly you feel an instense burst of pleasure and and you cry out Thranduil's name as you cum.  
After you finished, Thranduil gives you a long, tender kiss, you feel a slight tickle from his hair on your naked skin and you grab his chin so he can't break away so quickly but he does anyways.  
"It is good to have you back, melethril nîn."  
You wrap your arms around the king. "You have no idea how much I really missed you."  
"I do, if you missed me as much as I missed you. But for now I must leave you." Thranduil stands up and grabs the letter you gave him. "I'm sorry, but there are matters which need to be taken care of immediately. Not only this." He gestures towards the letter. "But also this."  
Now he stretches out his arms as if to present his armor. "I will be back as fast as I can, I promise."  
Disappointed you nod, a king has to do what he has to do.  
"I love you." With these words he leaves his chambers, leaving you no time to answer, so you let your head sink back into the pillow and drift off to sleep.


	8. Daydreams and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just cannot wait for your dinner with Thranduil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter.   
> I really hope you enjoyed this story and will enjoy this final chapter. :)

As you wake up the next morning, the spot next to you is empty, you are alone.  
You spot a tray with all kinds of fruits and bread at the end of the bed. A neatly written note is laying next to it which reads: "Melethril nîn, enjoy your breakfast. I won't be able to be with you, my deepest apologies, but I would like you to join me for dinner tonight instead. Please wear your dress. Feel free to do as you please until tonight." It is signed by Thranduil.  
Disappointed you put a piece of bread into your mouth and chew on it until it loses its flavor.  
After having eaten just a little bit you get dressed and leave the chambers.  
Not having a clue what to do until dinner you decide to talk a walk through the halls and have a close look at every corner you haven't discovered in your time you spent here before.  
Lights seem to float in the air and you have always been enchanted by the way the trees seem to grow into each other to build up these halls and chambers.  
After wandering around for a while you sit down on a bench, as you always used to when Thranduil had other things to do, and inhale deeply, fresh air fills your lungs and it smells just like the forest on the other side of the gates.  
Your gaze wanders through the hall you're sitting in but your mind wanders to Thranduil.  
You're thinking about him in his regal attire standing in the middle of soldiers, talking about military stategies to defend the forest from all evil.  
How he would still stand out amongst all these elves although each and every one seems to be naturally beautiful.  
Thranduil's broad shoulders covered in his silver cloak which seems to flow like a river to the ground, his icey eyes fixed on the plans on the desk in front of him, his strong chest heaving with every breath he takes.  
Then you imagine yourself entering the chamber, Thranduil would send the soldiers away so you two could be alone and undisturbed. The door is hardly closed as he draws you close and plants kisses all over your shoulders and neck.  
Your dress would slide down your shoulders onto the ground, Thranduil would shove the plans onto the ground and sit down on the desk. You would climb onto him and run your fingers through his hair while feeling his soft lips on yours. His tongue would slide through his and your lips into your mouth and finds your tongue, twirling around it, you rubbing yourself on his thigh while still kissing him and moaning into his mouth, your hand feeling up his hard cock in his pants.  
With a slight push against his chest Thranduil would lay down on his back and you open his pants and his erection comes free. Your hips would slide forward so your outer labia touches his shaft. Thranduil would try to move his hips while you grab his cock and let it slide through your slit, you fluids would make it glisten in the lights and Thranduil would hold on to the edge of the desk, moans escape his gritted teeth. You would move up and down and his glans would rub against your clit.  
With a shake of your head you get back to reality and feel a tingling sensation between your legs.  
Two guards are coming your way, you feel the heat rushing into your head and you look to the ground to avoid eye contact, for some reason you fear they could read your mind.  
After they passed, you jump up and decide to make your daydream come true.  
You remember where the war chamber was and go there straight.  
The room seems to be tucked away so nobody would find it, maybe to prevent anyone from overhearing something of important matter.  
The door is heavily guarded but the guards know you, as everyone here does probably. One of the guards slips in and closes the door directly behind him, the other guards don't move, don't even look at you.  
Just as you want to speak up, the door opens again, the room gets revealed, it is full of guards, soldiers and a few rangers from the woods. You'd like to enter but the guards won't step aside so you stand on your toes and finally get a glimpse at the Elvenking. You see his beautiful profile and his head slowly turns to face you, he looks stern but upon spotting you, a smile flickers upon his face. A smile that seems to say he knows exactly why you are here. And suddenly the door gets shut close again and the guard that slipped in stands in front of you, asking you to leave since the King doesn't have any time for you.   
You want to answer something snappish but decide to leave it be and go back to Thranduil's chambers and spend the rest of the day in his jacuzzi.

You must have dozed off in the warm water, when you wake up, your neck hurts from being pressed against the stone. A noise makes you swirl around and there he is.  
The Elvenking is seated on his bed, his back against the wall behind the bed-head, a silk blanket barely covers his right leg and you see that he is naked.  
His eyes are closed and his face displays lust, his blonde hair falling over his shoulders and covering parts of his chest which is heaving up and down very quickly. The noises you hear are his low moans and then you spot Thranduil's cock in his right hand. It is gliding up and down the shaft.  
You sit in the jacuzzi, watching silently as the King masturbates. He has such an angelic look to him, quiet and peaceful, his skins glistens from sweat as he keeps rubbing his member, you don't want to disturb him but you get up nonetheless and he opens his eyes, not stopping but eyeing you up and down and even fastening his pace, his moans get louder and you walk over to the bed. Maybe you didn't get your daydream to become true but you will not let miss this chance.  
You kneel on the bed and place your hand on Thranduil's hand helping him gliding up and down, the elf locks his eyes with yours and a lustfull smirk, one you know all too well and makes you wet every time you see it, plays around his lips.  
You push Thranduil's hand away and lick up and down his shaft, placing kisses on the glans from time to time. The elf puts one hand on your head and the other behind his own head, watching you intently. You take his cock into your mouth and move your head up and down, Thranduil supports your movement with his hips so every time your head is down, his cock is inside your mouth as deep as possible.  
You get faster and his thrusts harder, his moans louder. You want to stop so that he can take you but he shakes his head.  
"No, melethril nîn, dinner will be served soon."   
You are frustrated because you want him, you need him to fuck you, you feel your juices running down but you know you can't do anything about it now so you decide to at least let Thranduil get what he wants so you continue to suck him off until his cock twitches in your mouth before releasing his cum into it. A few last strokes up and down his shaft and then you sit there, between his legs, his sweet and salty cum still in your mouth. You swallow it and Thranduil runs his thumb over your lip, looking deep into your eyes.  
"I love you." His low voice cuts through the silence that occurred after the moaning stopped.  
"I love you too", you answer and cuddle up to him but not for long.  
After placing a kiss on your forehead, Thranduil gets up. The blanket falls onto the floor and the naked elf stands tall.   
You can never get enough of that sight, this tall, slender, muscular elf, his long blonde hair falling down his shoulders and back, the fine features on his beautiful face.   
"Dress yourself and meet me in the dining hall."  
"Where are you going?"  
"You will see." He gives you a last smile and then leaves.

You make your way to the dining hall where a long table has been set up, it is covered with plates full of food. Fresh fruit, steamed vegetables, meats of all kind.  
A servant is asking you to sit down on one side of the table. After you take seat, she brings two glasses and a bottle of wine and places one glass in front of you and one right across from you.  
A door opens and the king comes in. He is wearing a tight, black robe with silver embroidery, there is no crown resting on his head.  
He seats in front of the second glass and gives you a warm smile before saying something in Elvish to the servant who immediately pours wine into the glasses.  
"You look beautiful tonight."   
"Thank you", you answer. "I wanted to tell you before, I stopped by the war chamber today."  
A tiny laugh escapes Thranduil's lips. "Yes, I saw you. Unfortunately noone but me and a handful of my soldiers are allowed in there, I'm sorry."  
"I understand that, it was just..." You stop.  
"What was it?"  
"Oh nothing. I will let you know later. Maybe." A big grin can be seen on your face.  
"Stop teasing me or I'll have to tease you!"  
You take a few sips of wine and wink at Thranduil who sends the servant away and lifts the bottle to fill up your glass again.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk?"  
This time it is Thranduil who simply winks at you.   
You fill your plate with different kinds of food and watch the elf drink all of his wine and refill his glass. Obviously he seems to try to get himself drunk.  
"How long are you planning to stay?", he asks.  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
"No, I want you to stay forever!"  
"I would love to, you know that, but I need to get back home. It's not like I will leave you forever! I will come back as often as I can, promise. Besides... your people don't think a human woman suits their King. You have seen their looks."  
"I know, I know. You are right. But you are always welcome."   
"I won't leave for another couple of days, don't worry."  
You two don't share many more words while eating, after you finished your plate, you break the silence: "Why didn't you change in your chamber?"  
"This robe is newly made and I tried it on before coming here."  
"Especially for this dinner?"  
"I'd like to tell you so but then I'd have to lie to you, melethril nîn, and I don't want to do that. No, it was actually made to wear under my armor hence why it is so tight but I thought it might also match this occasion."  
"It does indeed, I like it."  
Thranduil smirks. "So, since you are interrogating me, I guess I can interrogate you aswell. Why did you come by the war chamber?"  
"Oh well, since I had all day to myself I wandered through your halls and my thoughts got carried away to you and..." You get up. "Why don't I just show you?"  
Thranduil wants to get up but as you walk around the table you signal him to sit back down, lift your skirt and sit on his lap, facing him.   
He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "What are you doing?"  
"You wanted to know why I stopped by."  
As an answer the elf leans back as you start to rock your hips back and forth and plant your hands on his cheeks. Just before you kiss him, you look into his ice-blue eyes. Low moans escape his lips into your mouth and you open his robe and his pants.   
His already throbbing cock jumps out and you look up in surprise.  
"You can't be that horny from this little hip rocking."  
A grin plays around Thranduil's lips. "You're not the only one daydreaming and our little play earlier is still fresh in my mind."  
Just as you imagined it, you let his glans slide through your slit up and down, every time it hits your clit, you feel a little twitch at your entrance so you finally want to take him in but Thranduil stops you.  
"Not here, please."  
You smirk and continue to let it slide between your legs until your entrance is directly above his cock but just as you want to lower yourself, the elf grabs your arm and his face shows anger.  
"I said 'not here'! I want you as much as you want me but we will do this in my chambers or we won't do it at all. Your choice."  
You wanted to ask him if it is really your choice but you decide for the better and get off of his lap and lower your skirt. The king hides his hard-on in his pants and buttons up his robe before calling for the servant to let her know that you are finished.  
Without looking back you two hurry into his chambers. If Thranduil wasn't so sexy when he is angry, this would've been already over in the dining hall but now you just can't wait to rip off his robe and pants.  
As soon as the door is closed behind you two, Thranduil swirls around and gets you out of your dress. Completely naked you stand before him and he devours you with his eyes but you leap forward and open his robe again so it falls onto the floor, you press yourself against him, his warm skin on your breasts and you can feel his hard member through his pants on your lower belly.  
Intertwined, kissing, you stumble slowly to Thranduil's bed, his big hands on your butt.  
He throws you on the soft matress and gets rid of his pants, as he crawls over you, you run your fingers through his hair.  
His face comes close to yours but instead of kissing you, he whispers something in Sindarin into your ear and then places kisses on your earlobe and neck, you get goosebumps and reach for his strong arms that support Thranduil from falling onto you.   
You two remain like this for a few moments, him kissing you all over and you running your hands over his arms, through his hair, over his back. Then the elf gives you a kiss and licks down your chin, over your neck, places a few kisses on your collarbones and then runs his tongue over your chest and your breast, stopping at your nipple to suck on it softly and continuing his journey down your body over your tummy, dipping his tongue into your navel and continuing downwards until he burries his face between your legs. You feel his hot breath and then he finally dips his tongue into the slit, touching your clit and making you moan. Slowly he glides his tongue lower until he reaches your twitching entrance.  
You grab his head and try to press it even closer, you rock your hips a little to grind on his tongue but Thranduil is stronger than you and breaks away. You make a frustrated noise but the elf hovers over you, his rock hard cock in his hand, preparing it to penetrate you which he quickly does.  
The sensation of being filled out by this beautiful elf is still overwhelming, you moan Thranduil's name loudly, clenching the sheets in your hands and thrusting your hips upwards towards Thranduil's hips.  
"Turn over", Thranduil orders you after a few hard thrusts. This is the Thranduil you fell for. You don't mind the soft side of him at all, you love it, but his demanding, authoritarian side is what got you horny all this time ago, besides his whole appearance.  
You hesitate, you want to know what happens when you don't turn over so you lay still.  
Thranduil raises one eyebrow. "What are you doing?"  
You remain in your position. "Thranduil, please..."  
He leans over to whisper into your ear: "Do as your king commands."  
Not as harsh as you expected but you do as he asked.  
"Yes, my king". You turn around with a wink and now you are on all four in front of the elf, your butt right in front of his hard cock.  
Without a warning he thrusts into you, you moan out loud and louder with every thrust. He burries his fingers into your butt cheeks and the pounding gets harder.  
Right now you want him to fuck you senseless, feel him thrust into you as hard as he can and make you see stars as you climax but his movements actually soften and he leans forward to places kisses on your back, one arm reaches below you and holds onto your breast, kneating it softly, his hair falls over your back and shoulders.  
You want to reach between your legs but Thranduil stops you.  
"Don't. I want this to last a little while."  
You do as he wishes and lay your hand on his hand which now travels from one breast to the other and then strokes your belly. Suddenly he erects his torso and pulls you with him.  
His movements are slow, you are now upright with your upper body, his arm around you, the elf kissing your shoulder and neck, whispering into your ear from time to time, sweet words in Sindarin, and letting his tongue glide down your ear.   
After a while he's picking up the pace and the arm that has been wrapped around you now reaches for your clit.  
"I need to see your face." Thranduil grabs your chin with the other hand and turns your head slightly so you can look each other in the eyes.  
His moans cause hot air to caress your skin, mixed in with your own moans. Your hips rock together back and forth, Thranduil's breath gets heavier and he starts rubbing your clit faster, not long until he will reach his orgasm.  
The heat between your legs grows and after a few moments of Thranduil's intense rubbing, you moan out his name and grab his arm which is still moving to stimulate you. You feel your climax in your whole body, a seemingly endless tingling and your vision gets blurry. Your clitoris gets extremely sensitive but Thranduil doesn't stop, you not only moan now but cry out, the elf still pounding into you. You can't keep yourself upright but Thranduil's arm supports you. Your head starts to spin as you hear Thranduil moan into your ear, thrusting a few times into you and then sinking onto the matress, pulling you with him. He cuddles up to you and you lean your head against his still heavy heaving chest.   
He kisses your head and strokes over your hair.   
"This was wonderful, melethril nîn." He pulls you even closer while you still tremble from that orgasm, all the sexual tension that got built up this day finally got released.   
You feel too weak to answer but still manage to nod.  
This evening was exhausting for both of you so you remain in this position, his arms wrapped around you, your head leaning against his. You know you might have to leave Thranduil's halls from time to time but you will definitely not leave him. With these thoughts and a smile you fall asleep.


End file.
